1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup module including an image pickup device provided with a plurality of electrode pads lined up on an inclined surface inclined at an acute inclination angle to a light receiving surface, and a wiring board provided with a plurality of first bond electrodes bonded with each of the plurality of electrode pads of the image pickup device and lined up at an end portion, and a manufacturing method of the image pickup module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup module manufactured by a wafer level CSP technique is small-sized so that the image pickup module greatly contributes to diameter reduction of an endoscope, for example.
In a manufacturing method of the image pickup module of a wafer level CSP type, first, on a semiconductor wafer, a plurality of light receiving portions and a plurality of external electrodes connected with the respective light receiving portions are formed on a light receiving surface. A glass wafer is joined to the light receiving surface of the semiconductor wafer and a bond wafer is manufactured. A through wire reaching an opposite surface opposing the light receiving surface of the bond wafer is formed.
The light receiving surface of an image pickup device of an image pickup module obtained by cutting the bond wafer is covered with cover glass. However, since the light receiving portion is connected with an electrode of the opposite surface through the through wire, an electric signal can be transmitted and received.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-75764 discloses an image pickup module 101 illustrated in FIG. 1. In the image pickup module 101, instead of a plurality of through wires, a plurality of wires are arranged in one through trench 110T.
The image pickup module 101 includes an image pickup device 110 to which cover glass 130 is joined by an adhesive layer 120, a wiring board 140, and a signal cable 150. For the image pickup device 110, on an inclined wall surface (inclined surface) 110SS of the through trench 110T, a plurality of electrode pads 113 respectively connected with external electrodes 113L of a light receiving surface 110SA are lined up. Note that the inclined surface 110SS is inclined at an acute first inclination angle θ1 to the light receiving surface 110SA of the image pickup device 110.
Each of the plurality of electrode pads 113 is bonded with a plurality of bond electrodes 141 lined up at an end portion of a main surface 140SA of the wiring board 140 through a bump 144. That is, for the wiring board 140, the main surface 140SA is inclined to an opposite surface 110SB of the image pickup device 110. Then, to the other end portion of the wiring board 140, the signal cable 150 is bonded.